


Her New Plaything

by AmaUzume



Category: Disney Princesses, Little Mermaid (1989), Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Disney Multiverse, F/F, Ursula is in human form, Villain/Hero, Villain/Princess, femmeslash, warning: dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/AmaUzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vanessa finally pulls herself together after her humiliating defeat by Triton's daughter, she wonders around New Orleans and finds a new distraction in a familiar waitress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her New Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundandColor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundandColor/gifts).



> This was a fill for a prompt on the Disney Kink Meme. I would like to thank my betas imogenpenn and interrobam and all the people who looked over it on Tumblr. This is my first foray into femmeslash, so please be gentle everyone. 
> 
> I would like to dedicate this to the anon who posted the prompt on Disney Kink Meme and DevilinaCardigan, who filled my prompt on the same meme and was the first to post a Vanessa/Tiana fic!

“Gin and tonic for the lady,” said the waitress.

“Thank you,” said Vanessa, as she took her drink and slipped a twenty in the girl’s pocket with a wink.  
Vanessa sipped her drink at bar and surveyed her surroundings. This was rather posh for a bar, clean with the smell of leather seats, especially since the federal law was trying to enforce Prohibition. Vanessa snorted to herself. As if the law could people from indulging in their vices. It was a good idea to visit New Orleans, she thought, especially after that fiasco with Triton’s daughter. She laughed to herself. Did Ariel and that little prince think they could get rid of her so easily? Sure it took her a few centuries to pull herself back together, but she did it. And now that she was in New Orleans, one of the birth places of dark magic, she intends to live it up. Maybe she would even find a new plaything. One of her main regrets was she didn't get play with Triton’s daughter like she had wanted. The girl was young, but pretty and nubile. Too bad, she would have made a wonderful pastime. 

“I’m almost there, almost there, people down here think that I’m crazy, but I don’t care.”

Vanessa’s ears perked up. ‘Who’s voice is that?’ she thought. It was different from the mermaid’s voice. A rather soulful voice, brimming with not optimism, but determination. She turned to see the waitress who had served her drink, singing softly to herself while serving another guest his meal and cocktail. Her skin was the color of hot milk chocolate and she had a rather curvy body. Her hair was the color of the darkest part of Vanessa’s former grotto. She had to be older than the mermaid and she looked rather nubile herself. Vanessa smiled wickedly, looks she didn't have to search any farther for a new plaything.

“Waitress!” she called, snapping her fingers to get the waitress’s attention. The girl walked over to her. 

“Did you need something?” she asked.  
“I’m sorry,” said Vanessa with a sultry smile, “I didn't catch your name earlier. I’d like to know the name of the waitress I've given such a big tip to.” 

“Tiana, ma’am. I meant to thank you for the huge tip, but the orders came flying in left and right,” said Tiana graciously. 

“Well,” Vanessa said smiling, “There’s a couple of ways you can thank me. First, can you tell me what pastry that is on that man’s plate you just served?”

“Oh, those beignets, ma’am. I make them for the restaurant.”

“Well, they smell heavenly. Why don’t you bring a few of those…beignets? There’s another huge tip in for you.”

“Sure thing, ma’am!” 

As Tiana rushed away, Vanessa smirked. Oh yes, she would make a marvelous plaything. 

* * *

The next time she spotted her future toy was in the window of Duke's Diner the next day. Vanessa would never go into an establishment like this usually but if Tiana was there, she'd make an exception. She walked into the diner, sat a table and waited for Tiana to notice her. As Tiana waited tables in her usual efficient manner, she spotted the mysterious tipper from the night before. She made her way over to her table. 

“Fancy seeing you here again,” Tiana said. 

Vanessa laughed, “I'm just making my way through New Orleans. Although, I'm surprised to see you working here again. Why are you working two jobs? If you don't mind my asking?”  
“Oh no, not at all. I'm saving up for my own restaurant. It's a dream of mine.” 

“That's rather ambitious dream, don't you think?” 

“Yup, but that's never stopped me before,” Tiana heard her name being called, “I got to go, got tables to wait.” 

“What time do you get off work?” 

“Six o' clock. Why?” 

“I'll meet you here. I think I have a proposition for you.”

* * *

Right at six o' clock Tiana found Vanessa still at the same table as before. “Let's sit at table in the back,” said Tiana, “So we won't be disturbed.” 

“Lead the way,” said Vanessa gesturing with a flourish. When they sat down, one of Tiana's other co-workers asked for their order. 

“Just water for me, Sherrie,” said Tiana. 

“I'll have an iced tea my dear, thank you,” said Vanessa. 

When Sherrie walked away, Tiana looked Vanessa. “You sure are nice to waitresses,” she said, “Some people aren't.” 

“I find that honey attracts more people, then salt water.” 

Tiana made a face, “That's......a weird metaphor.” 

“Sorry, I'm sea-faring gal.” 

When Sherrie returned with their drinks, Vanessa took a sip of her iced tea, while Tiana took a survey of her looks. She had more of a city gal feel to her than sea-faring one. Perhaps she was from California or from up north, like New York. Long hair as black as hers, dark blue eyes, a slender figure, yup, definitely a city girl. 

“After all this time, I still haven't gotten your name,” said Tiana. 

Vanessa gave a smirk,“It's Vanessa, darling.” 

“Ah. Well, what's this proposition you have for me?” 

“You said you wanted to open up your own restaurant, correct?” 

“Yes....” 

“What if I said I could give you just that?” 

“Then I'd say you sound an awful like the shadow man that goes around selling spells that backfire.”  
Vanessa then burst out laughing. When she stopped she said, “My spells don't backfire. However, I'm not selling spells. I offering an investment in your dream.” 

Tiana raised one of her eyebrows, giving a suspicious look. “What's the catch?” she said. 

“Smart girl,” said Vanessa, “Most people would immediately jump at the chance.” 

“I'm not most people,”said Tiana. “Good,” said Vanessa, “But there's no catch at all. I like your cooking and I see.... potential in you.” Vanessa pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag and placed in front of Tiana along with a pen. “I've already drawn up a contract, all I need is your signature.” 

Tiana looked over the contract as best she could. “I don't know,” she said, “I think I should my friend Lottie's father look over it.” 

'You won't get away that easily,' thought Vanessa as she rubbed her nautilus shell necklace. Her eyes started to glow with a golden light. “Are you sure you want to do that?” she asked in a silky voice, catching Tiana's eyes. Tiana's eyes glowed with the same golden light for a brief second. 

“Well....I guess I could take your word for it.” Tiana picked up the pen and signed the contact. Vanessa smiled a secret smile of triumph.

Three months later.....

“Everything looks wonderful, Vanessa!”,Tiana swirled around the renovated sugar mill, happy as a clam. Vanessa smiled, she was glad she could make her new pet happy, and the new white flapper dress and haircut complimented Tiana quite nicely. She had to make sure Tiana looked beautiful for when she claimed her. 

“And the party was a success.” 

“All thanks to you, Vanessa,” Tiana said, hugging her benefactor. 

“I hate to cut the celebration short, but there is the matter of payment.” 

Tiana let go of Vanessa, looking a little put out. “A deal's a deal, I guess. I did sign the contract and all that. Although, honestly, I don't even remember looking over it.” 

Vanessa smiled, “Don't worry, you'll enjoy paying it back. Come, we'll discuss it farther in my hotel room.”

When they arrived at Vanessa's posh hotel room, Vanessa motioned for Tiana to join her on the couch. “Now about me paying you back,” said Tiana, “I'll get started on it right away. I'll set up a payment plan and...” Vanessa put her fingertips over Tiana's soft lips, stopping her from talking farther. 

“You really don't remember what you signed, do you?” Tiana furrowed her brow and shook her head. Vanessa smirked, leaning closer to Tiana until her lips were close to her ears. 

“My payment,” she whispered silkily, licking Tiana's ear, “is you.” 

Tiana pushed Vanessa away from her and stood up saying, “I don't know what I did to give you that impression, but one, I won't trade my body for favors and two, I don't like girls.” 

Vanessa laughed and walked over to Tiana, “Remember, pet, my spells don't backfire.” Vanessa's eyes glowed that golden light again and Tiana felt her body grow warm and rather relaxed. “You belong to me now, at least in body, but don't worry. You'll grow to like belonging to me,” said Vanessa, as she kissed Tiana. 

Tiana didn't want this woman kissing her, but found herself opening her mouth for Vanessa's tongue to slide in. During that kiss, Vanessa reached for the zipper of Tiana's dress and slowly began pulling it down. Before Tiana knew it her dress had dropped to the floor, leaving her clad in nothing but black lace panties. Vanessa broke the kiss and gazed at the unclothed woman. 

“Oh yes,” said Vanessa, “You'll make a wonderful pet. Now undress me, angelfish, I have a treat for the both of us.” Tiana found herself compelled to do what Vanessa commended and did just that unzipping her silk dress and slipping off her panties. Vanessa then smirked triumphantly, sauntered back to the couch and sat down. She licked her lips and spread her legs while admiring Tiana's near nudity. “Now, take off your panties, like a good girl.” 

“I don't like this,” said Tiana her voice quivering as she obeyed her, “Please stop.” 

Vanessa laughed a laugh that wasn't kind, but rather a little like a teacher laughing at the naivete of a young student. “Ah, ah, ah,” she said, wagging a finger at Tiana, “Calm down, you'll enjoy this, I promise. Now kneel down between between my legs.” Tiana stepped between Vanessa's legs and went down on her knees. 

“Kiss your way up my thighs, there's a girl...” Tiana immediately began to kiss up her thighs, getting closer to her mound. Vanessa could soon feel Tiana's breath there. Vanessa looked down at Tiana, her eyes still glowing a soft glow. “Put your fingers in me, slowly now,” she said in a soft voice. One of Vanessa's hands went to her breast as Tiana began slipping a finger into her. A bolt of pleasure went through Tiana like electricity, surprising her. 

Vanessa wore a smile of smugness and said, “Liked that didn't you? You can answer.” 

“Y..Yes...” 

“I thought so. Would you please continue, angelfish?” said Vanessa. Tiana added one more finger and began to pump them in and out of Vanessa. As Tiana was doing this, she felt phantom fingers inside herself, mimicking her actions, causing to her feel ecstasy. A breathy moan spilled from Tiana's lips. “You feel that do you, honey?” Vanessa said. 

“Yes...” 

“I thought so. Whatever pleasure I feel, you feel, makes for a great learning tool, you see. And I see you have some experiencing with touching yourself, don't you? Otherwise, you wouldn't be doing so well...for a beginner,” Vanessa said moaning. 

“Tell the truth, sweetcheeks. You've slipped your fingers into your warm wet place late at night, haven't you? And made yourself cum, right?” Tiana wanted to lie, to not give this evil woman the satisfaction, but, a “Yes, my lady,” spilled from Tiana's lips. 

“Good. Now brace yourself, you'll enjoy this. Put your mouth on me and make like you're kissing some sweet boy.” Tiana removed her fingers and pressed her mouth to Vanessa, slipping her tongue inside. She then felt a phantom mouth on her, licking her as she was licking Vanessa. Despite knowing she should be panicking, should be walking or rather running away, she wanted keep going, wanted to continue pleasing Vanessa, if only so Tiana can reach her pleasure. 

“Yes, right there. A little to the left. Now, faster, faster. You're doing so well,my pet. I'm almost there. Yes!,” Vanessa breathed, slipping her other hand into Tiana's hair and pulling on it as she feeling close to the edge . Tiana kept going, the pain adding to the pleasure she was feeling in pleasing her lady. 'Wait, since when was this woman my lady?' was her last thought before feeling intense ecstasy steal over her body, making her feel drowsy and compliant. 

“I was right,” breathed Vanessa, caressing Tiana's cheek after coming down from her high, “You will make a good pet. Let's get to bed, babydoll, you'll need your rest. You may command your restaurant during the day, but at night, I command you.....”


End file.
